As is well-know the plates for dust mops are connected to their relative handle with the usual attachments that allow the handle to be articulated with respect to the plane of the plate both in the transversal as well as in the longitudinal direction.
Sometimes, for some cleaning operations, it is necessary to make it solid and prevent any swinging between the plate and the handle in the longitudinal direction of the plane of the handle, by locking the relative articulated joint.
On the market the devices that carry this out are extremely complex and therefore costly.
For the deactivation and subsequent activation operation, for said devices on the market you have to use your hands, something that is extremely inconvenient for the user.
The purpose of this patent is to make a simple, and therefore cheap, device which permits deactivation and subsequent reactivation of the locking of the articulated joint between the handle and the plate in a longitudinal direction, carried out by the user with his feet instead of his hands.
The base element, with an open female type connection on the bridge-shaped pivot with an elliptical section and joined to the plate, which creates the articulated joint in the transversal direction with respect to plane of the plate, has above the hinge zone, in order to carry out the articulated joint in the longitudinal direction of the plate, an extension configured as a female with central hollow.
The handle-holder element fitted with threading for the flange (not drawn), in addition to the lower hinge zone for coupling with the base element for creating the articulated movement in the longitudinal direction of the plate, has a fork configuration for the entire zone above up to where the chamber for inserting the handle ends.
The arms of the fork, for the section relative to the extension above the hinge zone, have some raised areas on the internal walls functioning as a guide for a sled element to be inserted inside.
On the four lower walls of the arms there are two arrays of conchoidal imprints joined to the planes of the above-mentioned walls, and which are used by the sled element for coupling the raised areas with which it is equipped, for remaining in a stopped position during the execution of two different operating actions (locking and unlocking).
The sled element, whose section is configured in a complementary way to the transversal section of the stroke of the fork along which it has to travel going up and going down, has a male appendage on its lower surface whose size corresponds to the female hollow on the upper extension of the base element into which it has to go to lock the articulated joint.
Said sled element has two sturdy cantilever extensions in the centre of the sides, in the form of arms, to be maneuvered with the foot of the operator who uses the dust mop for cleaning, fitted with device of which the sled element is a part.
What has been described is clarified in the enclosed drawings.